


Vivian's Watermelons

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Boob job, F/M, Sunny - Freeform, Transformation, knick knack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A commission for sightshade https://www.deviantart.com/sightshade who helped with the editing!It's a story about Vivian becoming a sunny and finding her courage to confess something to Mario.There's a little nsfw part at the end.Commissions are open.
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian/Mario (Paper Mario)
Kudos: 4





	Vivian's Watermelons

Sunny afternoons were always bittersweet for her. On one hand they were beautiful and relaxing, on the other it made her feel uncomfortable. The being born of shadows glided through the woods, enjoying her mid-day walk through the trees. Vivian enjoyed the time of hard-fought peace she earned after helping Mario defeat the Shadow Queen, letting the mustached plumber leave was always the biggest regret she had. The memories she had of him would always come back as she wandered under the leafy canopy. It was another reason why the strolls were so bittersweet, it was the quiet moments among the trees that brought all those memories flooding back. The happy moments exploring new areas, the adrenaline of fighting alongside him, the chance she never took. All those feelings came rushing back to her every time she allowed herself to be alone in the woods, which she made sure to do every day. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to get over him or punish herself for never trying but she repeated this without fail.  
However, today was a little different. Her solitude was broken by a bag carrying toad.  
“Hello!” He said in his usual loud and cheery voice. Vivian smiled and waved. Still not very talkative around the mailman but he was nice and professional with her. He reached into his bag and pulled out a few cards, he shuffled through them until he found the one addressed to Vivian. He held it out for her, patiently waiting for her to take it. With timid movements she took the letter, she was still awkward around people but at least this toad was understanding and let her take her time. With a nod he turned and left Vivian alone in the woods.  
Vivian let out a heavy sigh when he left, she didn’t like how nervous she was around people when she was by herself. Even if the mailman was nice, she found herself on edge all the same. Focusing on something else Vivian turned the letter in her hand, the envelope was yellow and was sealed with a shine sprite sticker. She didn’t recognize the return address but with a tug the letter opened. Reading the message inside her heart started to flutter. Her face blushed a deep red as she read. The letter was an invitation from Mario! He was trying to get his friends back together again, in his new beach house that he owns on Isle Delfino. Without wasting a moment Vivian scrambled back to her house, cutting her afternoon walk short as she suddenly needed to write a letter and get ready for a flight.  
  
One advantage about being a shadow siren was that she didn’t need to pack much. Her bag only packed with a few hats and gloves. Vivian tried to focus on little positives like that as the plane started to climb into the sky. Her head pounding from the change in altitude, her heart was racing as well but for a different reason. She couldn’t believe she was going to see Mario again, well she was going to see the whole gang again but honestly, Vivian would have been happier if the letter was only addressed to her. Her mind drifted, a romantic evening with Mario on the beach. The two of them watching the waters before he leans in and-  
“Water, ma’am?” Vivian almost screamed; the toad flight attendant looked worried. For a being made of shadows Vivian felt like she was drained of color. She shook her head.  
“I-I’m fine, th-thanks.” The toad nodded and smiled, continuing down the aisle. Vivian pushed the silly fantasies out of her mind. Even with Mario and Peach being separated after a dramatic falling out she’d never get a chance to profess her feelings with everyone else there. All the same she was so excited to see him again. Even if he only wanted a vacation with friends. She stared out the window and continued day dreaming about what ifs and could haves as the plane flew her to her destination.  
  
Touching down in Isle Delfino, Vivian quickly made her way straight to Mario’s place, doing her best to avoid the gazes from locals and tourists. As a being made of shadows she felt uneasy out in the bright sun that the area was known for, her hat and the occasional set up umbrella her only shelter as she cut through the crowded streets. Hurrying along she ignored people’s comments as she drifted past them, her mind fixated on meeting her friend that she was very fond of.  
Finally, she made her way to where the letter told her to go, she reached the beach as the sun was setting. Vivian was scared she might not make it to Mario’s house before it was dark, the fading foreign light put her on edge as she searched for the house Mario was living in. Luckily for her Mario was outside his home, she felt her heart freeze as her eyes met his again. His warm smile beckoned her closer as he waved, trying to be as visible with his signature red hat and mustache. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, having fully adapted to the beach going lifestyle. Vivian almost felt tears welling in her eyes as she saw him, all her worries and fears were put to rest for the moment as she drifted across the beach to his home. With a polite greeting Vivian crossed the threshold into his home. Still clutching her bag, she looked around the home.  
It was a modest home; it had a log cabin vibe. Since the area was known for being sunny and warm there were plenty of windows for natural lighting and fresh air. The setting sun still reached inside, the golden glow lighting up the cozy home as Mario closed the door. Vivian was confused at the lack of commotion.  
“Where is everyone?” She said, turning around to Mario’s warm smile. He chuckled as the door shut with a click as the bolt caught.  
“Well, you seem to be the first one here. In fact, I think you might be the only one that was able to make it.” He rubbed the back of his head. Vivian gave a polite smile as she screamed on the inside, a swirl of confusing emotions swelled in her. Was Mario upset that only she was there? If no one else comes does that make this a date? If it’s a date should she profess her feelings? Does Mario feel the same way? Mario returned the smile but the two of them stood in silence as Vivian stewed in her conflicting emotions.  
“You must be tired; I can show you your room.” Mario reached to grab her bag. Vivian pulled it against her chest.  
“Yes! Thank you!” She shouted, startling the plumber. “I mean, yes I am tired. I’m sorry for making it an early night.” His expression was still welcoming.  
“No problem! The melon festival is tomorrow so being well rested is a good idea. And if anyone else shows up tomorrow it’ll be like old times!” Mario laughed and Vivian joined in. Trying not to give away anything. He led her to one of the guest bedrooms just across the living room. “My room is just up the stairs if you need anything.” Vivian entered the room and looked around. It was small but had a bed and a closet as well as a window with curtain. “And Vivian?” Her heart throbbed as she turned to face him. “It’s good to see you again.” With that he closed the door, leaving Vivian in the room with just her bag and a few still packed boxes to keep her company. She stood in silence as she listened to Mario going up the stairs. Once the wood stopped creaking, she dropped her bag and flopped onto the bed.  
She didn’t sleep at all. Thoughts kept running through her mind. Was she really the only guest? Oh what are the locals going to say. She pulled her hat over her head, hoping to escape her doubts and fears about Mario not liking her back. Not telling him before was one of her biggest regrets and she felt like she was making that mistake all over again. She rolled over on the bed and let out a long sigh into the pillow. Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad. Festivals were fun right? It’d be a nice and relaxing day with Mario, no need to be worried or profess her love or anything. With some self reassurance that nothing wrong could happen she drifted away to sleep, listening to Mario’s loud snoring that she missed so much.  
  
Vivian forgot how much she hated festivals. Mario led her through the bustling market and onto the beach. Mario laughed at his own joke as he laid down a towel on the sand for the two of them to relax on. However, even as she felt the soft sand under the towel Vivian felt anything but relaxed. The sun was so hot, the crowds of people were so noisy, it was hard to see anything with nearby dancers kicking sand into the air and the bright day nearly blinding her. Even the pristine water was muddled with people splashing around and discarded watermelon pieces littered the beach. Vivian missed her quiet forest as the culture shock ruined her focus.  
“Vivian? Are you alright?” She turned her head to find Mario’s face close to hers. Her heart stopped for a moment as the plumber examined her face. “You seem out of it. You didn’t hear my story, did you?” Vivian felt more heat rushing into her face, she didn’t know Mario was awaiting a reply as she stared off into the water.  
“I-I-I’m sorry! I was just! It’s just so-The sand!” She stopped talking for a moment and took a deep breath. Collecting herself with the refreshing salt water smell of the nearby ocean. “It’s really hot out.” She finally managed to say. “Why don’t we find a shady spot? I’d be more comfortable under a dark shade.” She had a glove over her chest to keep her beating heart in as she spoke to Mario. He nodded and the two of them collected the towel and retreated away from the bright sun.  
They had to walk a little away from the festival to find a tree that didn’t already have someone else under it. While Mario was looking for a spot to rest, Vivian was looking for anyone else from the old party. Her heart may have been close to exploding but now that she was in this situation she had no intention of sharing the mustached plumber. Finally they found a spot to rest, it was a little farther away than Mario wanted but Vivian was glad that the music was not as loud at this part of the beach. They rolled out the towel and relaxed together in the shade. Vivian gazed out at the water as Mario shared tales from his last trip to Isle Delfino. Vivian would steal glances at him as he recalled his past adventures. She was so focused on him she didn’t even notice that two island goers had approached them until one of them interrupted his story.  
“Oh hey! Isn’t this that Mario guy you were telling me about?” Vivian and Mario looked at the two locals that were standing next to them now, the two Piantas were talking loudly. The light blue male made wavy gestures with his large hands when he spoke. The purple female crossed her arms.  
“Why yes he is but can’t see he’s busy?” She pointed at Vivian. “Poor thing can’t handle the sun.” Vivian looked down, not feeling particularly great all of a sudden. The male let out a hearty chuckle that echoed in Vivian's head.  
“He really must be as great of a guy as you said! But wasn’t he with someone else last time?” As he pondered Vivian wished to suddenly be swallowed by a stray shadow. “Ah that’s right he was with that princess!” The female slapped his arm.  
“Be quiet! Don’t you read the news at all?! They spilt up!” The male rubbed the area that was hit as the female fumed. Mario scratched his head as Vivian’s posture slouched even more. “That was the whole reason he moved here!” The male let out another hearty chuckle, which upset Vivian still.  
“Well it’s only natural to move to such a sunny place! There’s not a single soul here that can feel glum while on a sunny beach!” Vivian pulled her shadow tail against her chest. “So that must make this little lady your new girlfriend!” Vivian felt like she was slapped. Her face was full of shock as she turned her head to the male Pianta. His expression turned sour as the female buried her face into her hand. “Ri-right? You two are-” He yelped as the female slapped him again.  
“Don’t you have any manners?!” Vivian felt tears well in her eyes as she turned to Mario. Their eyes met and Mario looked uncomfortable. In that moment Vivian felt like a total failure. Mario didn’t feel the same way she did, she was an idiot for even thinking so. She quickly rose up.  
“Excuse me I have to go!” She said as she rushed between the two locals. Mario reached out his hand.  
“Wait!” He got up and ran after her, kicking up sand as the towel they were sharing became tangled and crumpled by their sudden movements. The male Pianta rubbed the back of his head as the female gave him a death glare. He screamed and held his hands up in self-defense as the female winded up for a slap he wouldn’t soon forget.  
Hot tears ran down Vivian’s face and stained the warm sand as she rushed between the crowd that had grown. She didn’t know where she was running to but she needed to leave. It was a bad idea to accept the invitation. Leaving the beach Vivian got turned around in the market area. Her and Mario spied each other through the bustling streets. She wasn’t ready to talk to him, she wasn’t good enough to talk to him. The chase started again after a few heartbeats. Vivian dove into an alleyway, the only place she was able to find enough shade to blend into the shadows. Mario turned the corner and sprinted through the alleyway. Vivian saw the worry on his face as he ran past her hiding spot. After a few moments she was sure he wasn’t going to double back. Slowly she emerged from the shadows. Her heart sank in her chest and she fell onto the cold alleyway stones. Letting her heart break and the tears roll off her face. She sobbed for a bit, waiting until her face no longer burned. Wiping the water away she rose from the stones. Taking deep breaths before fixing her hat and gloves. It had been a very long time since she felt this empty and alone. It felt similar to when her sisters turned against her, but this time Mario wasn’t going to be able to help her. With a sniffle she left the alleyway, drifting back into the sunny market area.  
She wandered for a while, taking her time to look at the stalls and have short conversations with a few locals. She felt a little better but she was starting to think about packing her bags. She didn’t fit in here and if Mario wasn’t going to be hers, she didn’t see a reason to break her heart by staying any longer than she already had. Maybe the others were right, maybe not coming was the right call. Vivian spent maybe an hour or so looking for something to bring home with her as a reminder of her trip, something to remind her to keep her heart closed. All the things people were selling seemed either too cheerful or were succulent fruit, nothing seemed like what Vivian had in mind. The midday sun had been beating down on her as she looked through the shopping area but she was starting to feel off. Seeking shelter in the darkness she went into another alleyway, drifting into the shadows she felt more at ease, like a home away from home. She closed her eyes and leaned against a cold wall, allowing herself a moment’s rest before a voice broke her out of her meditation.  
“Why little lady, it seems you’re lost.” Vivian turned her head and saw another Pianta emerge from further in the alleyway. His skin was green and his eyes seemed tired instead of the jolly look like the others of his race. The tree on top of his head was wilted. It lacked the sunlight needed to grow strong like his kinsmen. “Ah pay no mind, I’ve always felt more comfortable in the shadows. If you are lost, I can help direct you to wherever you need to-” Vivian cut him off.  
“Actually, I find the shadows more comfortable myself.” He let out a soft chuckle.  
“Oh right, of course, I should have known. If you don’t mind my prying it seems like you were looking for something.” Vivian looked around the alleyway before putting a gloved hand on her chin.  
“Yeah I was looking for something, something to help remember my time here.” She tried to hide the pain she was still dealing with but the Pianta’s expression told her she wasn’t doing a great job.  
“Well you’re in luck, I happen to be a merchant as well.” Vivian’s mood improved; she was worried the man was going to reveal something else to her.  
“Oh, that’s a relief. What do you have for sale?” The man waved his finger.  
“It's not that simple. You don’t get to pick the items you buy from me.” Vivian cocked her head, her confusion growing.  
“Well what if I don’t like it?” The man let out a robust laugh.  
“I have never had a customer that turned down my offer, come closer dear.” Vivian was a little uneasy but she did as the strange salesman asked. The two locked eyes for a bit, they stood in silence and Vivian felt like she couldn’t pull away. The weary eyes of the salesman bore through her, revealing all, all her pain and loss, hopes and dreams. She felt his inquiring eyes reading everything she was up to that point. A single tear rolled down her cheek and one rolled down his in kind. He then broke away as Vivian gasped for air, only now realizing she had been holding her breath. The salesman hurried further into the alleyway.  
“I have just the thing for you!” He gleefully shouted as Vivian recovered from whatever had just happened.  
“What kind of magic was-” She was cutoff as the man returned, a single item in his hand. He seemed excited as he shoved it towards Vivian. She was at a loss for words, the confusion she felt could not be described. In his hands was a pair of sunglasses, they had pointy triangle like frames. She felt a big disconnect from what just happened and his offer.  
“Sunglasses?” She plainly said. The salesman’s smile didn’t waver.  
“Yes! A being of shadow will never feel quite right in the bright sun. But what if, you could dim the sun?” She still gave him a puzzling look. “Or how about this, you always wished you could hide your emotions? With these no one will able to read your face.” Vivian put her hands on her hips.  
“My hat usually blocks my eyes half the time anyways!” He pushed the glasses towards her.  
“You just have to trust me on these. They will change the way you see the world.” Vivian sighed and took the sunglasses.  
“So how much do you want for them?” The salesman waved his fingers.  
“Since you seem so skeptical, why don’t you take them for a test drive and you can pay me the next time you visit?” She shrugged.  
“I suppose, I don’t think there will be a next time however.” Vivian looked at the glasses as the salesman laughed.  
“No, I think I’ll be seeing you a lot more around here.” Vivian continued to inspect the plain looking glasses.  
“What do you mean by th-” Vivian looked up and the alleyway was empty, not a trace of the salesman remained. She sighed as she was alone again, the glasses still in her hand so she didn’t imagine the exchange. The sunglasses didn’t seem as fantastical as the salesman had implied; Vivian supposed they were a fitting souvenir from such a sunny place. She started to drift back to the marketplace before stopping, really noticing just how bright the sun seemed outside the alleyway. Her fingers twitched against the glasses in her hand. Maybe these things would come in handy, besides, they were a gift now after all. It’d be a shame if she didn’t at least try them on.  
With a little bit of hesitation, she placed them on her face. After a few adjustments they sat comfortably and she looked around. The alleyway seemed almost too dark for her suddenly. A wide smile was on her face as she thought about going back into the warm sun, maybe even going back to the beach. Her yellow lips parted wide and grew a little bit as she suddenly had thoughts of playing in the waters. She tried to shake the idea but it felt all too alluring, she could swear she could already feel the soft sand and the hot sun. She giggled as she thought about the cute boys she might meet. Wait, no, she wasn’t interested in playing with boys at the beach.  
Her smile grew forced as her lips started to have a plastic glossy finish to them, her mouth fused into a single solid mass. She had a wide, bright, and permanent white plastic smile as her head was flooded with thoughts of playing with Mario on the beach. Giggling as she changed, she gained height as her body began to become plastic. The shadows she was born with bonded by the strange magic from the sunglasses. Her now solid body became slender, even curvy. Her figure was something Vivian never thought of before but suddenly she was delighted by the idea of showing off her curves in public. She had to counterbalance herself as two orbs grew on her chest, they filled out slowly but soon she had two plastic breasts that stood proud on her, she giggled as curious hands rubbed them. The squeaking from her now plastic gloves filled her ears as she enjoyed the overwhelming pleasure. Her fears of being out of place were slowly being buried beneath the waves of plastic that were rolling down her body and mind. She let out a low moan that turned into a giggle as her mind went hazy. The plastic washed over her mind, making it harder to remember how to cast spells but in turn Vivian knew exactly how to get boys to keep their eyes on her. She giggled as she pictured Mario ogling her shapely legs as she teased him with a good view of her ass. Vivian nearly fell over; the changes affected her balance. Her hips wiggled and her ass filled out as she shook her legs out of the shadow that had always pooled under her. She was changing from a being of shadow and overthinking things into something that was plastic and knew exactly what she wanted. Mario came into her mind again. She imagined splashing him while they played in the water, her hands drifted over her plastic hips. She was excited to feel the water bounce off her shapely thighs, she knew she wouldn’t need to worry about drying off anymore. Since the water would just repel off her smooth body. Taking an uneasy step she pushed herself off the wall slowly, trying to get used to her new legs that ended in petite pointed feet. She was glad that the feeling came natural to her, despite her body now being anything but. The now Plastic Vivian tested her body alone in the alleyway, she wiggled and danced by herself just to test her balance. She giggled; she had always wanted to dance but this was a little more provocative than what she had in mind. However, her thoughts shifted towards that a little more now. Vivian was no longer thinking about leaving the island and going back to hiding in the woods.  
With long strides Vivian stepped back into the marketplace. The locals all turned their heads and the siren made sure to swing her ass with each step. She giggled as stall owners tried to get her attention, trying to push sales onto her, offering her discounts on succulent melons. She had never gotten such gazes before. Her heart was pounding as more men flirted with her but she had her mind set on a certain plumber. Breaking away from the markets and breaking a few hearts she made her way back to the busy beaches.  
She paused as her feet sunk into the warm sand, she wasn’t sure what to expect but feeling its warmth against her plastic skin felt right, like the feeling of stepping onto a carpet at your home. She retraced her steps from when she fled earlier, making her way back to the farther side of the beach. Her heart still raced; an almost overwhelming feeling of nervousness stopped her in her tracks. However, she felt more confident wrapped in plastic. Even if Mario didn’t like this body, she knew that somehow, he would be hers. With a little more pep in her step she continued walking.  
Soon she spotted him. Mario was sitting on the beach towel they were sharing earlier; he seemed a little spaced out as he watched the waves go by. Something heavy must have been weighing on his mind. Vivian wasn’t sure how to comfort him, surely the change she’s gone through would make him worried. However, Vivian’s body moved on its own. She might not know the best way to break the news of her transformation to him but she knew that this beach had no room for big frowns and heavy thoughts.  
“Hey there cutie!” She said in her new cheery voice. Mario let out a sigh and spoke.  
“Oh thank goodness. Vivian, I had thought that you had-AH!” His face turned to shock as he turned to face her. She waved her fingers, glad that he was surprised.  
“Do you like it? I’ve been feeling so great since I got these glasses.” Mario took a few breaths before getting up and closing the gap between them. Vivian now stood a little taller than him.  
“Are you alright? Did someone do this to you?” Vivian giggled, enjoying how much Mario cared about her.  
“No silly, I put these on myself, and ever since I’ve felt like a whole new woman.” She grabbed his hand in both of hers and placed them against her chest. “Still my heart, see?” Mario could still feel her heart beating fast, but he also felt his face going red from feeling how soft her chest was now.  
“Vivian, I...” He wasn’t sure how to reply, the change was drastic but her actions were kind of like normal if not more direct than before. Vivian shushed him.  
“No, don’t think about that. This is me, and I’m tired of being seen like a small girl that needs to be protected.” She shifted his hand right onto her breast. “I want you to see me as a woman. I want to be your woman.” Mario’s face grew bright red as his hand was cupped on her boob.  
“I- I came here to escape from relationships.” Vivian giggled.  
“Oh Mario, you think I haven’t noticed that the letters for the others weren’t sent? You shouldn’t have left them out on the kitchen table.” She forced Mario to rub her breast. “Don’t think, just let your heart do the talking.” Mario took a deep breath.  
“I-this-this isn’t you!” Mario pulled his hand back and turned away. “Your transformation is just making you say that.” Vivian felt her heart sink. Her heart stopped for a moment within her plastic chest. She might have cried if she could but her painted on eyes couldn’t make any tears. Instead she took a moment, before she could run, like she did earlier that day. Now she was a new woman, she wasn’t going to run away, not because of the transformation but because she didn’t want to make the same mistakes again. She placed her hands on his shoulders.  
“This is me, a bit more plastic than before but is that really a bad thing?” Mario shook his head no. “I’ve had my heart broken before, I let you go twice and if I have to be covered in plastic instead of shadows to confess my love for you than I’ll become some plastic doll.” Mario took a deep breath.  
“I’m just worried about you, what if this is permanent?” Vivian giggled, which wasn’t as comforting to Mario as she was hoping.  
“And what if it is? This hasn’t made me love you any more or less, but it has helped me speak my feelings.” She looked down, painted smile hiding that she felt like she could shatter at any moment. “And...and I hope you have feelings for me too.” Mario was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Vivian didn’t move, giving Mario as much time as he needed.  
“I...I like you too.” Vivian shot up, if she could cry, she would. Her heart had stopped and came back to life in his short confession. “But I wasn’t sure, there’s so many things to think about. That’s why I invited you during the watermelon festival. I-I needed to see if there was a spark.” Vivian’s world was becoming bright, the sun was so warm, the colors popped, and she felt the need to prove his feelings. She grabbed his arm and started to lead him towards the festivities, she giggled and her voice was bubbly.  
“Why didn’t you say so?” She playfully led him through the sand. “We have to have the perfect date!” Only after the words flew out of her mouth did she register what she just said. This really was a date, wasn’t it? She was so worried about admitting that and yet the words felt right as her plastic fingers were wrapped around his wrist. Suddenly she knew that this was her best chance to prove to him that this was a positive change. As they got closer to the event the crowds grew thicker. Vivian wasn’t afraid of the large group anymore but she was worried about wasting time. “Come on cutie!” She changed direction and veered into the waters. The two of them laughed as they kicked up water, splashing each other while they dashed through the shore.  
A few moments and some shoulder bumping later the two were enjoying the music, Vivian swayed her hips and bounced her chest to the beat. The stares she was getting no longer bothered her. She wanted the attention now, feeling good from all the gazes. However, the only gaze she was really pining for was Mario’s. He wasn’t dancing as hard as the transformed plastic girl was, he was content to take it a little easier while he munched on a piece of watermelon. As he enjoyed his snack, he thought about the changes he saw from Vivian. The once shy girl who needed to find her strength in others was now dancing without a care as wandering eyes looked on. Maybe the change was permanent, probably not, Mario was pretty good at breaking curses if this was one. Even if this was a curse Vivian was right about something, he wrote the letters for everyone but only sent out hers. Mario wasn’t sure what he wanted when he did that but seeing her smiling made him realize that he made the right choice. Finishing his snack Mario then grabbed Vivian’s hand and pulled her close, not giving her a chance to react before his lips pressed against her painted smile. Vivian felt her heart explode; she froze in the embrace as people cheered around them. After a moment Vivian wrapped her arms around Mario and returned the affection. The two tuning out the crowds surrounding them and just allowing one another to melt in each other's arms.  
“I love you.” Mario said, Vivian giggled. She finally felt complete.  
“I love you too.”  
The two danced for a while longer, the sun started to set on the festival. People started to head home as the music shifted to a more generic party mix. The shops were closed and the beach was empty save for the few remaining party goers, and Mario and Vivian who were still slow dancing. The two refusing to let go of the other. The same two locals from earlier in the day approached them. The male had a bruise on his arm.  
“Hello again! Didn’t expect to see you two again so soon!” The female nodded.  
“I’m so happy that you two worked it out, again I’m really sorry about earlier.” Vivian giggled.  
“Oh no worries it helped me see a different point of view.” The male gave a thumbs up.  
“So that means you’re moving in with Mario?” He let out a yelp as the female punched him in the arm again, hitting the same spot as before.  
“Have you learned nothing?!” Vivian waved her hand from her wrist.  
“No no, it’s quite alright.” She pulled Mario’s head in for another kiss. “Honestly that sounds good to me.” Mario’s face started to turn red.  
“A-are you sure?” Vivian gave a nod.  
“Besides, if this is a curse then I’ll need a strong hero to break it for me.” She giggled as Mario pulled her away by the hand, she waved at the couple as they departed from the beach.  
  
The walk through the town was quiet, most of the merchants had gone home. The Sun almost gone as a vibrant twilight sky twinkled for the new couple. Mario had his warm smile as Vivian told him all the sights that she was excited to see. Despite all the adventure from the day the plastic girl couldn’t deny that she was eager to see what tomorrow would bring.  
Mario opened the door to his house and the two of them entered the house for the first time as a loving pair. Vivian almost felt overwhelmed as she walked into the living room and gazed around, it looked the same as it did during breakfast but at the same time it felt different. She couldn’t put her finger on it but she felt a building warmth inside her.  
“Welcome home, my love.” Mario said as he gently closed the door. Vivian giggled, home...yes that was the feeling she was looking for. Everything had happened so sudden but she felt like she was where she belonged.  
“Thank you, love.” The words were alien to her but her heart fluttered as she said them. “Well, it’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She nodded her head as if to wink and turned towards her room. Mario had a confused look.  
“Where exactly are you going?” Vivian stopped dead in her tracks, did she do something wrong? Before she could answer Mario continued. “This home is now yours too, no need to sleep in the guest room. Up the stairs to the master bedroom.” Her heart felt like it was going to explode with each step up the stairs, she still wasn’t completely used to her legs but Mario was behind her. Vivian was pretty sure he went up the stairs behind her just to look at her ass but it made her feel flirty, she made sure to have a step or two where she really swayed her hips. An airy gasp escaped her as she felt a playful hand grab a handful of her plastic cheeks.  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one excited.” The two laughed as they climbed to the top of stairs. Vivian swung open the bedroom door. There were still unpacked boxes and a few outfits thrown over chairs. But Vivian was more focused on the kisses her lover was showering her with. The two were barely in the room when their lust took over. Excited giggles and heavy breaths filled the room as the plastic doll helped the mustached plumber undress. Their bodies eager to explore the others. With a twist and a gentle push Vivian was standing at the foot of the bed. Mario was looking up, a view full of plastic under boobs. Vivian giggled and bounced her chest.  
“Yeah? You like them that much?” Mario was surprised to see his underwear pitched up at full mast. Vivian's laugh sounded more sultry as she lowered herself down, rubbing her breasts against Mario’s bulge. The soft plastic orbs grinded against his erection. Mario let out a moan as Vivian gently pulled his underwear down, letting his proud member free before it was captured in her cleavage. The smooth plastic felt amazing against his shaft. Vivian moaned as she picked up the pace, encouraged by the look Mario was giving her. He was lost in lust as those perfect purple tits pleasured him. He already felt close, Vivian knew exactly how to make him feel good.  
“Ah! Vivian, it’s so good.” Pre leaked out and made her cleavage slick. Vivian pressed her tits together, she relished in the moans Mario made while her tits bounced on his lap.  
“Hehe, that’s it big boy. Show me how much you love it.” Mario bucked his hips and grabbed the back of her head.  
“Ah! I’m close!” Vivian slowed her bouncing, giving Mario slow but hard squeezes. She could feel his dick pulsing against her smooth plastic skin.  
“Please. Cum for me Mario, I love you.” He couldn’t hold it in anymore, the slow sensational pumping from her tits was enough to push him over the edge.  
“I love you too, Vivian!” Mario cried as his sperm flew, coating Vivian’s tits and some of her face in his cum. She giggled, feeling the warmth from his spunk fill her heart with a contented feeling. Vivian knew she didn’t want to be anything more in life than Mario’s lover and doll. Mario fell backwards, exhausted from Vivian’s eager milking. She released his cock from her chest, it was slick with his own cum. He let out a contented sigh as Vivian rose to her feet. The plastic doll made her way to the bathroom, her smooth skin made it easy to wipe the mess Mario had made on her. She giggled as she reentered the room. Her lover passed out, his naked body finally hers. She gently covered Mario with a blanket before crawling under the sheets herself. She was laying on her side, thoughts from the day running in her mind before she felt something against her back. Mario wrapped his arms around her, his dick pressed against her bubble butt. She giggled and wiggled her ass as Mario pulled himself closer and got cozy against the plastic doll.  
“I love you Vivian.” Her heart fluttered again, she knew she’d never get tired of hearing those words.  
“I love you too, Mario.” The two cuddled under the blanket, waiting for the sun to rise on the first day of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
